This invention relates to a cushion or pad for use with a chair to support the lumbar area of a person's back while seated in the chair. Many chairs, especially office chairs, are designed to accommodate a person of average size and build. As a result many people find even a well designed chair uncomfortable and tiring when the person sits in the chair all day, such as in an office. The problem is especially acute with secretaries, computer terminal operators and those that have chronic back problems. While some people have tried to alleviate the problem with loose pillow cushions or the like, these are easily dislodged by movement of the user especially when used with the typical two piece secretarial type chair where the chair seat and chair back are spaced from each other.